


Goodbye Method

by YlviscestAnon



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Blood, Character Death, M/M, Major Illness, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlviscestAnon/pseuds/YlviscestAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a conversation of a fictional movie on tumblr by user ylviswagger and others ; Bård is diagnosed with a significant illness and he and Vegard run away to the old family cabin to get away from it all. They hide away as Bård wastes away from is illness, hopelessly still in love. Drabble written in an askbox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Method

It didn’t even matter that the cabin was cold, this was the one place where they could stay warm together. In March snow would still fall, but inside, a roaring fire could barely reach the bedroom where they would sit side by side. Vegard and Bård were so tired of the hospitals, the tests, the treatments that weren’t working - but their family has hopefully forgotten about this small property that had been in their family for ages. It was the place they could run away together and be themselves.

Hushed voices though called to each other, there was a stillness in the air of Norway, there was a disbelief that what they were doing was real. They were teens, reckless with abandonment, and their third brother surely missed them - not to mention their parents. But nobody could understand the bond they had between one another, not now, not especially now, not after they had taken the forbidden fruit and tasted it. The illness had been diagnosed and was here to stay, but nothing could be done.

They came unprepared, they came with very little money to buy anything from the small town before they came upon the forest to the cabin, and they were tired of eating noodles by then. But nothing could ever tire them out of holding one another, even though when there was a brisk brush of the blonde hair there would be some strands that would fall out in small clumps from the treatments they’d tried and tried and tried…

Vegard Ylvisåker, the eldest by three years, wanted to take care of and protect his family, he really did. It was his responsibility as a young man to be, but there was nothing that he could do. He could see it every day in the eyes of his brother, the life, the vitality leaving him. But they’d have this time together, no one could ever take this time from them. There was a desperate search going on for the both of them, there was, outside of their own little world. but no one, surely, would understand that they had delved in to incestuous feelings and the need to hold one another was too great. March shambled forward, and by April he was supporting Bård up most of the time. The young man had grown smaller, he had grown to be bones, but as long as he could be with Vegard there was a smile that could never leave his face. He attempted to be the same as he always was, making jokes and prodding fun at the other, but there was just something different.

Bård no longer fit the way he used to against Vegard’s frame, and as things began to thaw out the illness only began to get worse. Vegard tried to stay strong, how he tried at the least, through it all - but there were no awards for not crying when the love of your life was dying.

How had they even come to the conclusion they loved each other? Of course brothers loved one another - and they had even shared an awkward kiss once when younger that looking back on, wasn’t half bad. But it was more of a feeling, an electric sensation, the way they lit each other up, the way they lingered about one another when they did touch, and touch they did…

The cabin had been a get away for them, at least. Vegard took care of everything, he took the responsibility of the world on his shoulders. Not only was the other sick, but he felt it his duty, and he wanted to show everything was all right. But at night, when he was in bed with Bård, he would cup the young man’s cheek and kiss him, firm and lovingly, reassuring there was a bond there that would never be broken, even in death.

If he had been there when it happened, it may have been irrevocably tragic for him. But one moment, he had left Bård, who seemed okay, and went to gather more firewood with his axe out in the woods. He split the wood outside, and when he came in, his forehead glistening with sweat, he found Bård hunched over the table, grasping it and the evidence of blood having spewed from his lips.

There was a funeral after that. How he wanted to, how he wished he could have buried Bård out in the woods, out where they had the best time of their life together. Out where they told jokes and strummed a guitar and made up silly little songs to go along with it - but that wasn’t going to happen. That would look like a homicide.

He found among Bård’s belongings a letter to Bjarte and their parents, explaining he had been fed up with the treatments and he just wanted to live his days out in grace with Vegard the best he could. It was still irrevocably tragic, but after that, a piece of Vegard went numb. It was like losing a limb - worse, losing a whole other part that was meant to be a part of you, a part that was never going to come back. A part he had loved.


End file.
